Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-3$ and the quantity of $4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $4$ plus the product of $6$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $4$ times $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is the sum of $-3$ and $4x$ $4x$ $ - 3$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (4x - 3) = \color{orange}{6(4x-3)}$ What is $4$ plus $\color{orange}{6(4x-3)}$ $6(4x-3)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(4x-3)+4$.